Tricks or Treats?
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Doces ou travessuras? ;;; Especial Dia das Bruxas ;;;


_**Trick or Treats**_

_**-**_

_**Me dê de presente o teu bis**_

_**Pro dia nascer feliz**_

_**O mundo inteiro acordar**_

_**E a gente dormir.**_

_**-**_

**Pro Dia Nascer Feliz – Cazuza.**

Aquela seria mais uma noite sozinha. Descansou os pés na mesa próxima ao sofá e enquanto criava coragem para tomar um belo banho, soltou os coques do cabelo. Tenten não gostava de deixar seus cabelos soltos, ainda mais depois de tanto trabalho. Provavelmente quando ela se olhasse no espelho e visse o quanto estava parecendo uma bruxa, soltaria um grito.

Ótimo, era dia das bruxas mesmo. Ela considerou a hipótese de sair à noite naquela situação e assustar algumas criancinhas, mas estava muito cansada para isso. Resolveu abrir um pacote de balas e outro de pirulitos e chocolates para dividi-los em pacotinhos menores e dar às crianças que provavelmente bateriam em sua porta pedindo por doces ou travessuras.

Lembrou-se da última vez em que não deu doces e acabou acordando com ovos na janela e seu canteiro de flores totalmente destruído por balões de água. Negar seria um problema.

Lembrou-se de Neji. Fazia alguns dias já que ela não o via e sentia saudades. Saudades do modo calado e introvertido. Do modo sério e constrangedor com que ele a fitava. Por sorte o veria em mais uma ou outra semana.

Passou uma fita em cada saquinho e caminhou para o banheiro. As crianças esperariam anoitecer para apertarem sua campainha milhões e milhões de vezes.

- Pelo menos, não ficarei sozinha – murmurou para si mesma.

Deixou com que a água caísse e levasse junto toda sua sujeira e em instantes ela estava pronta. Pronta para receber alguns diabinhos e bruxinhas que a atormentariam durante toda a noite.

-

-

O barulho da campainha a acordou. Não se lembrava de ter cochilado no sofá há muito tempo e sem nem mesmo olhar, abriu a porta. Ela sabia muito bem quem eram e não foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e se deparar com uma miniatura de Jack O'Lantern e outra de uma bruxinha loira.

- Doces ou travessuras? – perguntaram.

- Doces – falou, rapidamente. - Espere um pouco – disse ela, indo pegar dois saquinhos de guloseimas.

Ela os entregou e eles saíram.

-

-

Outra vez e a campainha não parava de tocar. Cogitou a hipótese de desligar o aparelho, mas se aquelas crianças não fossem atendidas, temeria por novas genialidades endiabradas e eles não se importariam de fazer suas artes, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém em casa. Crianças são crianças, oras.

- Doces ou travessuras? – perguntou ela mesma ao abrir a porta e se deparar com outros três. Desta vez eram esqueletos fluorescentes.

Eles olharam-na confusos e Tenten sorriu cansada. Entregou mais três pacotinhos e fechou a porta dando um fundo suspiro. Seria muito mais fácil se Neji ali pudesse estar e a ajudar entregar os confeitos. Não conseguiu sentar-se antes de a campainha tocar novamente. A morena abriu e então um belo gato preto pulou em seu sofá, fazendo uma garotinha sair correndo por sua casa atrás do maldito bicho.

Não lhe restou alternativa ao olhar para a sujeira do tecido do móvel e atacar os chocolates.

-

-

E mais uma vez a campainha tocava e agora ela realmente queria xingar os pivetes. Não bastava o gato que entrara em sua sala e ainda sujara seu sofá. Sua bondade e paciência já estavam no fim e pedia para que aquelas visitas também.

Abriu a porta e nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvir o clichê da noite do Halloween.

- Tome isso – disse ela, empurrando os doces às supostas crianças e fechando a porta.

Foi quando a mão dele segurou para que ela não o deixasse para fora.

- Eu não disse que queria doces – falou ele, despertando-a.

- Neji! – disse ela, pulando em cima dele. – Me desculpe, eu não reparei que era você! – falou ela, dando um beijo nele.

Ele a fitou e prosseguiu o beijo calmo que ela iniciara, deixando-o afoito e o empurrando até o sofá. Tenten cruzou as pernas sob o corpo do homem e o encarou.

- Doces ou travessuras? – perguntou ela, marota.

- Travessuras – respondeu ele, beijando o pescoço da morena.

Tenten riu. Ela estava certa ao deduzir que não passaria a noite sozinha e acertou quando perguntou ao jovem o que ele queria aquela noite. Não ficaria nada feliz se ele resolvesse preferir os doces e comer todos os chocolates e balas que estavam espalhados por sua mesinha.

Agora ela não atenderia mais campainha alguma e as crianças poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem, desde acabar com suas flores até bolarem algo extremamente criativo para tentar tirá-la do sério. Ela não se importaria.

As travessuras de Neji eram bem melhores.

**Owari.**

**N/A: **Presente para o Dia das Bruxas! Espero que esteja legalzinho, pelo menos. Reviews?


End file.
